The Wizard & The Blood Hunter
by HPTHGTwi
Summary: Ela se passa entre 1996 à 1997, no ano 6º ano de Draco Malfoy na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e muito antes de Bella se encontrar com Edward e descobrir a existência dos vampiros. Era uma época onde ambos os personagens, Jane e Draco, estavam em uma missão, mas não tinham idéia que se encontrariam em envolveriam em diversas situações.
1. JANE

CAPITULO 1 – JANE

Era cedo. Volterra nunca ficara tão ensolarada. Minha garganta queimava de tanta sede. Era com muito esforço que eu não rasgava o pescoço dessa nova secretária dos Volturi. "Acalme-se Jane!" pensei. "Logo, logo Heidi chegará trazendo os visitantes e terei sangue suficiente para garantir até a sobremesa!".

– Irmã! Está pensativa! – escuto Alec. Mesmo sendo gêmeos, não somos exatamente confidentes, apesar de não termos tempo para uma vida particular. Mas éramos bem próximos – Não me surpreenderia se o motivo fosse o Wrytiel.

– Não seja estúpido! Não vivo dessas futilidades! – digo.

Wrytiel era um nômade europeu. Estava passando uns meses aqui no covil, a maior parte do tempo ficava junto com Caius no salão principal de reuniões, planejando estratégias. Os boatos sobre sua suposta caçada aos lobisomens Filhos da Lua chegou aos ouvidos Caius, e o mesmo ficou esplendido com isso. Não demorou nem um minuto para ordenar Félix e Demétri trazê-lo até Volterra. O pobre chegou morrendo de medo de passar por minha tortura ou até mesmo morrer, temendo ter chamado muita atenção nos seus ataques aos humanos. Aro me contou.

– E alias, o que faz neste lado da torre? Que eu saiba não é uma área muito frequentada por você!

– Não lhe devo satisfações, mas eu digo o motivo. Aro deseja sua presença em seus aposentos. Não me disse o motivo, mas me parece algo sério!

– Droga! Não estou com paciência para as missões de Aro. Faz horas que eu espero Heidi chegar. Tudo bem, Alec! Pode voltar de onde veio!

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele saiu. Eu sei que não posso negar suas missões, mas não tinha o menor interesse em cumpri-las. Afastei-me da janela e atravessei o longo corredor até a parte central da torre. A garganta ainda estava queimando, não havia algo que mais desejava a não ser um pescoço suculento. Que doentio!

Não demorou muito até encontrar a majestosa porta do salão de Aro. As pessoas geralmente chamariam aquilo de quarto, mas eu preferia chamar aquilo de salão, já que nunca dormíamos. Abri a porta sem bater. Sabia que ele não se importaria de entrar sem me identificar, algo que Marcus prezava em todos os integrantes da guarda Volturi.

– Mestre? O que deseja?

– Jane, querida, entre! – Disse com sua voz suave. Eu o considerava diferente dos outros, às vezes se revelara como um cavalheiro, outra hora se apresentava como um predador letal, assim por dizer.

Assim entrei. Raras vezes eu entrava em algum salão dos três grandes mestres – Aro, Caius e Marcus e suas esposas –, podia ser considerado um desrespeito, e eu seria aniquilada (como o nosso lema, "Os Volturi nunca dão uma segunda chance"). O salão de Aro era bem sofisticado, grandes quadros da pintura renascentista, pelo menos quatro esculturas romanas, móveis espalhados por toda sala, e, como era previsto, nenhuma cama. Era bem iluminado, o que eu achava bem estranho, já que Aro era o mais rígido dos três em relação às regras (era proibido se apresentar em público perante o sol, revelando nossa espécie), mas era no alto da torre, poderia não chamar muito atenção. Sentei-me, como ele me ordenou. Dava para reparar seus olhos num tom cor-de-rosa e sua pele mais macia e leitosa, pelo tempo que passava imóvel, sentado no salão principal de reuniões.

– Está tudo bem, querida?

– Está mestre! O que gostaria que fizesse?

– Há um clã em Londres que está chamando atenção dos moradores. Acreditamos que eles têm uma criança imortal. Mandarei você, Alec, Félix e Chelsea. Você, como líder deve interroga-los e tomar as decisões. Demétri irá rastreá-los, e Chelsea irá atrair os talentosos, se não cometeram o crime, é claro! – Londres... Não acredito que ele me mandará para lá. Mesmo depois que Aro me salvou e fui transformada, nunca me esqueci da dor que senti, nem da raiva que tinha de todos do vilarejo. Se Aro não tivesse matado todos, eu mesmo iria lá e faria isso.

– Jane, me dê sua mão, querida! – mandou, com um olhar desconfiado. Hesitei no começo, mas depois entreguei insegura. Ao tocar sua mão senti o choque atravessando meu corpo, avisando que o poder dele estava agindo. Não demorou muito para Aro arregalar seus olhos para mim. – Você tem se tornado muito vingativa Jane. Mesmo depois de muito tempo, essa tem sido uma característica que marcou sua personalidade. Isso pode ser favorável para nós, mas muitas vezes pode ser nossa maldição.

– Não se preocupe mestre, isso não afetará nossos planos.

– Assim espero, querida. Ande, convoque-os eu explique o que terão que fazer. Precisamos descer. Sinto cheiro de sangue humano, o que me diz que está na hora do almoço.

"Graças a Deus!" penso. Faço uma reverencia e desço pelo elevador ao que denominamos ser a "Sala de Jantar". Como esperado, Heidi trazia os convidados a conhecer o covil e as torres que separava as parte principal, com a "parte dos fundos". Metade da guarda, Caius e Wrytiel estavam esperando à chegada de Heidi na sala. Aos poucos apareciam mais vampiros no aguardo. Comecei a ouvir a pulsação do sangue dos visitantes, cada vez mais próxima. Estava na hora, a íris do meu olho deviam estar mais negra do que nunca. Me preparei, quando a porta se abriu. Nessa hora uma pressão passou em volta do meu corpo e eu já estava abocanhando o pescoço de uma mulher, que não parava de gritar.


	2. DRACO

"**Gente! Esse capítulo eu postei rapidinho, mas não prometo a vocês que o terceiro será assim! Leiam... =)"**

CAPITULO 2 – DRACO

A Marca já estava nítida em meu braço. Eu não tinha escolha. Precisava mata-lo, ou o Lord das Trevas me matava. "Por que está com medo, Draco?" penso. "É sua oportunidade de provar sua importância. Agora você é um Comensal da Morte. O Lord das Trevas confia em você. Ele lhe deu uma missão. Honrará o nome dos Malfoy, provará a seu pai que não é inútil.". Pai... Maldito Potter e seus amiguinhos! Graças a esse metido insolente, meu pai está em Azkaban e o nome de nossa família está sujo aos olhos do Ministério. Eu queria ter sido o Herdeiro de Slytherin e ter matado todos esses desgraçados no segundo ano. Inclusive os traidores do sangue dos Weasley e a sangue-ruim da Granger. E eu que gostava dessa garota...

Eu e minha mãe estávamos do lado de fora de um casebre fedorento, na qual não dava a mínima para o lugar onde ficava isto. Era um lugar temporário onde o Lord das Trevas estava ficando. Provavelmente ele não passaria mais um minuto nesse lugar. Ainda dava pra escutar a Tia Bella falando: "Lhe prometo, Milorde, o garoto não falhará.". Minha mãe parecia nervosa, seu olhar era calmo, mas no fundo apresentava desespero.

Após diversos "lhe prometo Milorde!", Tia Bella sai de lá com um ar satisfeito. Nos preparamos juntos e aparatamos rumo a nossa mansão. Como sempre, senti um leve desconforto, como se meu estomago estivesse revirando. Ao chegarmos próximo ao portão principal, entramos em silêncio, a não ser, é claro, pela Tia Bella, que continuava dando _pulinhos _e risadinhas nada discretas. Eu a odiava. Achava ela patética. Nunca demonstrei meu ódio por ela, mas desconfiava que ela suspeitasse.

Por um longo tempo ninguém disse uma palavra, quando minha mãe disse:

– Irei falar com Severo!

– O quê? – espantou-se Tia Bella, quase dando um ataque – Não tocará neste assunto com aquele mestiço nojento. Prometemos manter isso em segredo ao Lord das Trevas.

– O Lord das Trevas confia nele. – disse, ainda mantendo a calma.

– Ainda sim não confio nele. Se ele engana Dumbledore tão fácil, porque ele não enganaria o Lord das Trevas? E isto é sigiloso. E espero que Draco não fique se gabando aos seus amiguinhos inúteis.

– De quem você está falando? – eu disse irritado – Crabbe e Goyle? Eles são uns idiotas. Obedeceriam tudo o que eu dissesse sem nem questionar o motivo.

– Hum! – bufou Tia Bella

– Eu vou procurar Snape, você achando bom ou não. Provavelmente ele saberá da ordem dele, já que é ele mesmo que está infiltrado em Hogwarts. E Draco precisa de proteção

– EU NÃO PRECISO DE PROTEÇÃO! SEI ME VIRAR SOZINHO!

– Então você realmente acredita que matará Dumbledore, Draco? Não seja estúpido. Eu sou sua mãe e conheço você, não irá conseguir. Preciso garantir que a ordem seja cumprida, antes mesmo que ele mate você.

– Não seja estupida você, Narcisa! – alterou Tia Bella, já com um olhar irritado – Ele ordenou ao DRACO MALFOY para cumprir esse propósito. E o Draco que fará isso! E espero que ele já tenha pensado em uma estratégia.

– Eu já pensei... pensei, sei o que fazer! – disse inseguro. Eu sabia que não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas elas não precisavam saber disso.

– Além disso, o Lord das Trevas ordenou ele achar o Armário Sumidouro que está em Hogwarts e deixar preparado quando Dumbledore estiver morto e nós passarmos para lá. E você, Narcisa, devia levar Draco até a Borgin & Burkes e informar o que vai acontecer.

– Iremos Bella – disse, cautelosa e nervosa. Eu sabia que minha mãe só apoiava o Lord das Trevas por minha causa e de meu pai, nunca se tornara literalmente uma Comensal. Mas agora, depois dessa missão que minha mãe a considerava suicida, provavelmente começou a odiá-lo.

– E você Draco – começou Tia Bella com certo desprezo – Espero que saiba onde exatamente está o Armário que está em Hogwarts, suponho.

– Sei! – disse animado. Lembrava muito bem no meu quinto ano, quando os gêmeos Weasley mandaram Montague por um Armário danificado que estava danificado. Provavelmente eu teria que concerta-lo. – Ele está na Sala Precisa. Mas está quebrado, vou precisar concerta-lo. Tenho que saber a palavra mágica para transportar. Testes, é claro.

– Tudo bem! Para transportar algo é necessário dizer claramente _Amônia Nicktéria passus_. E assim levará você ao outro Armário, no qual forma um par. – disse Tia Bella. – Agora eu preciso me retirar. Vou infernizar a vida de uns trouxas medíocres. – e saiu dando suas risadinhas. Por um momento tive a ligeira impressão que ela dizia "eu matei Sirius Black".

Um silêncio momentâneo tomou conta do ambiente. Eu ia começar a falar, mas minha mãe teve a iniciativa primeiro:

– Draco, querido, eu vou falar com Snape, você querendo ou não. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. É meu dever...

– Não é o que o Lor... – comecei até ser interrompido.

– Não importa o que o Lord das Trevas quer ou deixa de querer. Eu não vou perder meu filho, vou garantir que seu pai volte. Não estou lhe subestimando querido! Estou sendo realista. Sei do que é capaz.

E saiu sem dar mais uma palavra. Levantei-me e corri em direção ao meu quarto. Não ia aceitar ninguém atrapalhando os meus planos. Nem Potter e seus amiguinhos sangues-ruins, nem Crabbe, nem Goyle e muito menos Snape. Eu vou cumprir com meus planos, sei que sou capaz disso! Só preciso providenciar os materiais necessários para concertar o Armário e para matar Dumbledore. Sei que muita coisa eu acho em Hogwarts. O estoque do Snape deve está lotado de suprimentos para um veneno forte o bastante. Mas isso é pouco, e Dumbledore não é burro! Pensa Draco, pensa! Droga!

Não demorei nem um minuto dentro do meu quarto e já sair rumo ao portão. Evitei o máximo de barulho para não correr o risco de ser abordado pela minha mãe. Ao descer as longas escadas percebi a sala de jantar estava diferente. Provavelmente Tia Bella e mamãe deviam estar preparando para sediar as reuniões dos Comensais. Não duvido que as masmorras já estejam todas preparadas para receber prisioneiros de sangue-ruim. Eu sabia que faltava pouco para o Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores ocuparem o ministério, duvidava que Scrimgeour durasse muito tempo. Mas com isso, Dumbledore precisava ser morto. O que torna os boatos de que o único que ele temia era Dumbledore verdadeiros.

Abri os portões, reparando as trepadeiras que subiam nas grades. Eu não queria ficar ali. Aquilo tudo estava me incomodando. Tia Bella queria que eu ficasse feliz, e acredite, eu estava feliz. Mas... não sei! Algo em mim não queria aquilo! "Não seja covarde, Draco! Você será importante!" penso. Assim aparatei.

"**Por favor, deixem uma review? Elogiando, criticando (só não peguem pesado), porque me motiva a escrever, e saber que alguém leu e está gostando disso, me deixa muito feliz! E me ajudem a melhorar e mais... Obrigado! =)"**


End file.
